


AIs and Best Friends

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is done with his best friends crap, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Soft, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really, especially when he’s hurt, they’re both oblivious, tony wants peter to stop telling Karen to not call him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: Peter Parker is fine, there isn’t a stab wound in his thigh and he didn't just tell Karen to not call Tony even though he’s bleeding out.Tony Stark just wants Peter to call him when he’s hurt.And both Karen and Rhodey are done with their crap.ORWhen Peter gets hurt on patrol and freaks Tony out. Karen is there to get help and Rhodey, as ever, is the best friend anyone needs.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	AIs and Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: the author had an idea for a 1k one-shot then things happened and 6k words came out.

As soon as the final bell rang Peter couldn’t wait to leave the school buildings. The white lights that pierce your skull and the constant chatter and stressful atmosphere was enough to make him want to claw his brain out. That, much to Peters dismay, was not an option, he knew there were a few places that made him feel calm though. His and Mays apartment, the tower (especially the lab) and when he was swinging over Queens. There was something about the air whipping around him and the adrenaline flowing through his veins every-time he flicked a new web. It was ecstasy.

Those were his plans for the afternoon.

It was a Thursday, so May was working another night shift. Meaning he had a few hours before he had to be back and make sure she left safely. So he left the school with a pep in his step. He, Ned and MJ already having bid their goodbyes so he allowed the music playing in his ears to carry him to a side alley so he could change and web up his bag.

As soon as he had the suit on his phone connected, curtsy of Karen, and the music started to softly play again. It brought a smile to Peters face, the AI knew his habits.The only reason he had Karen on his phone was because Tony had, and in his words, ‘had enough of that sad looking phone sat in the lab, just begging for an upgrade’. So after one of the weekends he’d stayed, his resolve broke and he gave in. 

“Good afternoon Peter, how was school today?” Karens voice filtered in over the music.

“Hey Karen, it was alright thank you. Very slow though. Whatcha got for me today?” Peter said happily as he checked his web levels, seeing that they were good enough he webbed up his bag, pocketed his phone and webbed himself up to the building top.

“There seems to be a mugging, the route is coming up on your HUD now.”

“Thanks Karen.” And with that Peter flipped of the roof to go help the person in need.

.... and with that. After it was resolved and he helped the lady home, nothing else really happened. Peter wasn't mad per-say but he was bored. Of course it was amazing that the crime rates were down, he wasn't sure how connected he was to that statistic, but he wished there was more to do. Helping cats out of trees and helping find lost dogs was great. The smiles that the owners faces would hold when Spider-Man came down the street with a cat or dog in hand, was worth everything. And yet... he wanted action. There was something about saving someone from imminent danger that made his adrenaline rush. It made the joy in his chest burst, he felt proud that he could save someone. He could finally save someone.________________________

After a while, without even really realising it Peter had started to migrate further out of the centre of Queens. He started to be closer towards the tower than towards his apartment in Queens. The temptation to swing to the tower and see Tony was there. He had always said that he was always welcome and to just ask Karen to tell Friday to open a door. But he always felt bad turning up, he knew he’d always be welcome but.. there was just a voice in the back of his head that was telling him he wasn't welcome, he knew how busy Tony was, he didn't want to be a nuisance.

He’d been avoiding messaging ~~his father~~ , his mentor, that day. Normally, especially on days like this he’d be sending the man anything and everything. It didn’t seem like he minded but today he felt like it could be annoying. Logically he knew that was complete crap, Tony had even told him it was okay. Plus the lack of messaging meant he’d get questioned when he went to say over tomorrow, meaning having to come up with a half assed lie about why he didn’t message him. That was a problem for later Peter to deal with.

Quickly shoving the thoughts away, he couldn’t think about that right now, thats a 3am thought. Not a 5pm thought. Karen had been quiet for a while, he knew that there really wasn't anything happening, so it wasn’t a worrying thought. His playlist was still going, the soft beats that he knew were probably from the lab, playing the same tracks that would be blasted when he wasn’t there. Tony had said something about adding his music to the patrol playlist. Peters mind was drifting from one thing to another, nothing sticking much. He noticed an elderly couple struggling to carry their groceries home, with a small smile on his face, he flung himself down to lend a hand. They were extremely grateful for the help, the smiles on their faces were all he needed.

After that, Peter sat himself on a roof top to just take in the sights, he never got used to them. He’d been Spider-Man for two the years and the way the city lit up, it was like a guide home. He’d be able to follow the lights, follow the streetlights, car lights, even the fairy lights that hung in peoples windows, he’d be able to find his home. The more obvious way was to just stop the Avengers tower, it was pretty visible, but he wasn’t going there tonight.His small apartment where he and his aunt lived, where his aunt was waiting... shit. He checked the time, he had enough time to swing back and grab his bag before changing and going home.

He was half way home when the wind blew in the, depending on which way you think of it, the right direction and a piercing scream reached Peters ears. He stopped in his tracks and turned himself around, following the street lamps that took him closer and closer towards the scream and further and further away from the warmth of Queens. He was a block out when he could hear the dialogue. It made his stomach flip. The man had a gun and a knife? That quote ‘don’t bring a knife to a gun fight’ really made no sense to him right now.

The blood was rushing in his ears, with the common ‘thwip’ grounding Peter, he needed to help. He couldn’t if the fact that there was both a gun and a knife was going to freak him out. That can’t happen. This person needed his help. He released himself at the mouth of the alley and landed with a gentle ‘thud’. Neither person noticed.

He got straight to action.

“Hey man, come on. Leave the lady alone.” Peter just said as he was trying not to be stabbed.

“This isn’t your neighbourhood, little bug.” Peter was almost surprised with the amount of malice came out with the sentence. “Now leave, or i will squish you under my boot.” The man was waving the gun around and was slashing the knife around trying to cut Peter. He webbed the gun to the wall above anyone’s reach, there’s the first issue resolved.

He then managed, with no injuries, to knock back the man. With a clatter, the knife fell to the ground a couple of feet away from the man. He looked almost unconscious.

His attention was then brought back towards the woman he’d come to save. Her soft sobs led to Peter helping her up and out of the alley and far away from the danger she had experienced. Making sure she was okay and well on her way. Before he made sure Karen had alerted the emergency services. His mind went blank, there was a blinding pain up the back of his neck, screaming at him that there was danger. It was too late a second later there was a searing pain down his thigh.

While making sure the woman got away safely, Peter was oblivious that the man that he had had knocked down was slowly making his way towards Peter with the knife in hand. He plunged it into his leg and then with as much effort he could pulled it downwards. Hearing his scream made him smile. Then everything else was a blur, he was suddenly webbed to a wall with the faint sound of sirens circling him.

The pain that he was feeling could never be described. The feeling of someone cutting through your leg was not nice, Peter would not leave a good Yelp review. He was mildly aware that Karen was speaking to him, but the knife that was sticking out of the gushing wound was grabbing his attention more.

“-er? You’re seriously injured. Would you like me to contact Mr Stark for you?” Karen’s voice was stern and as authoritative that the AI could make it. She knew Peters habits, he wouldn’t tell his mentor, then he’d swing home while ignoring all of her warnings and pleads. He would take the suit off. Then after a few hours Mr Stark would watch the footage and then as far as the AI was aware, Peter would then get a lecture from Mr Stark. The. The cycle would start anew.

“N-no thanks Karen, m’fine, m’spider-man. M’ster S’arks probably busy...” He was slurring his words. He could deal with a stab wound. It was nothing, he got hurt all the time. He didnt need to bother Tony, and then was a fog that started to settle over his mind. He couldn't think straight, he slowly fell back against the alley wall.

“Peter i advise that you call Mr Stark, you’re losing a lot of blood. I can not asses the extent of the damage because the suits sensors are damaged.” The AIs tone grew more and more concerned. She knew she could override Peters wishes, especially in this situation. She’d done it before, he gave her the cold shoulder for a single day before bouncing back. She was made for his aid. To keep him safe. So she over rode Peters wishes, it was for his safety. She sent the message to Friday for her to relay to her creator.

“Noooooooooo, i c’n take care of m’self. ‘M okay. Just-just need to sleep i think, ‘m sleepy.” The fog was settling over Peter, just like a warm blanket, his mind slowing down. So he wasn’t 100% sure if he was imagining the voice piercing the fog, the next bout of pain and the red man? Everything seemed impossible, he just let the fog settle. Consuming him.

___________________________

Tony was having a really boring day. There was something about Thursdays that were just a drag, it was justafter the middle of the week so the weekend excitement was starting to kick in. But there was still a day till the actual weekend, which meant the day was dull as hell. Especially with no Peter around to brighten up the room. Thursday also meant only one more day till ~~his~~ , the kid would be staying for the weekend.

He was expecting to hear from him, normally there was a slew of messages from the boy, no matter what day it was. He knew that somedays were like this, he’d avoid messaging the man, pretty much ignore all the messages Tony would send him. Then when he next came over he would have a half lie in his head and an apology on his lips. He had a thought that it was him not wanting to get too close, he knew he had a fear of letting people close incase they die too. He could never promise Peter that he wouldn’t die, that fear was apart of his job description. He just wished he could do more.

He was tempted to invite the kid over so he wouldn’t be alone while May was at work that night. It went as far as him going to his phone and bringing up Peters contact when Fridays voice filtered through the living room ceiling.

“Boss, Karen is requesting contact with you.” Friday sounded concerned? Who was Kar- oh shit.

“Fri, let her in.” He said it as he was making his way to the lab, he had a slight feeling that he was going to need a suit.

“Mr Stark, Peter requires immediate assistance. I’ve sent his vitals to your phone and his location.” She sounded a mix of concerned and authoritative, he was aware of how much the AI cared about her user. He looked at his phone as Peters vitals came flooding in.

“Can you give me anymore details?” He was loosing blood at a rapid rate, the only thing Karen was able to send about the wound was that it was in the thigh. He was suiting up and was on his way.

“I’m afraid not, my sensors were damaged when he was stabbed.”

“Alright, thank you. Do i want to know why he didn’t call me himself?” He said the last part with a sigh, this was another habit of the boys that he hated. He wouldn't let anyone know when he was hurt, which often left him in much more pain than necessary.

“He said ‘m’fine, m’spider-man. M’ster S’arks probably busy...’ before he said he was tired.” Her voice sounded sad. She knew full well that Tony would always make time for Peter even if he was busy.

“Friday, some more power.” He said with some more impatience. There were two things that stressed him out about what Karen had told him. The fact that he used the excuse that Tony was ‘probably busy’ and that he was tired. He couldn’t risk peter falling unconscious. What was he thinking with ‘Mister Stark is probably busy’? Jesus, he knows he can always contact him. Its never, stopped him before when he’s out of the suit, what was it when he was hurt.

After another minute of impatient flying, Tony landed at the mouth of the alley and saw the scene in-front of him. First, the man who was webbed against the wall in a hap-hazard manor, the gun webbed half way up the alleys wall way out of anyone’s reach. Finally, the boy who was currently bleeding out with a knife sticking out of the massive gash in his leg. No wonder why Karen couldn’t sense it all properly, the suit was ripped completely.

“Kid? Can you hear me?” He said it as he got Friday to have a proper scan and alert Cho to get her to the Medbay. Peters head just rolled his head slightly, giving no reply apart from the slight moan that came from the back of his throat.

“Shit kid, let’s get you out of here. This is gunna hurt, I’m sorry kid.” Tony winced as he picked up Peter, he wasn't even sure how lucid Peter was but coming from the noise he made as Tony lifted him up and started to fly, a bit faster than he probably should be. Peters head just rolled towards Tonys chest plate.

“Boss, Peter is now unconscious, i would advise speeding up, Doctor Cho is prepared with the information i was able to send her.” That information was both more concerning and also relieving at the same time. The tower was even more in sight. The large ‘A’, lighting up his way home, almost rubbing in his face the fact the Avengers weren’t around anymore. He couldn’t let that get to him. He had precious cargo with him. The spider boy who was way too light for what seems normal, but was normal for him. The boy who was losing blood at a far too rapid rate.

As soon as Tony landed Cho was prepped with a bed and a small team ready to work on the boy. No matter how many times he had to leave the boy so he could get help, it hurt his soul a lot. It was like a piece of him was leaving him, he knew it wasn’t true, the boy was right in-front of him. He was following behind Cho and her team like a lost puppy as Peters suit was taken of him and they were attaching IVs and Peters blood bags to him.

Peter hates needles.

__________________

He was completely oblivious to the fact he was now in the waiting room in the Medbay, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his suit was covered in Peters blood. He was also oblivious to the fact that Rhodey was stood next to him. Or was Rhodey already there?

The soft whir of his braces and the steady hand on his shoulder were the only thing bringing him back to reality. He looked from his place where the corner of the wall meet the other two walls, one of the few places in the waiting room where a slight shadow was being cast in the blinding white room. His red suit being a massive eye sore for anyone who walked in. The two men sat on the floor together, one covered in his child’s blood and the other trying to ground the man. To some it seems like a strange sight, seeing the two men sat on the floor, not talking not even making eye contact, but to those men they know the true importance of being there for each other.

Eventually when Tony came back around, he was aware of where he was. He was also aware that Peter was probably being sewn up in a room just down the hall. He was aware that Rhodey was just sat next to him, every now and then the re-calibration of his braces would cause a whir that would break the everlasting silence of the room.

“He hates needles, and i let him get poked with them.” He said it quietly, his mind spinning and turning.

“You did, and you had too. You wouldn't let him suffer anymore, so you did what you could to help him.” Rhodey was the one person who wouldn’t lie to him in these situations.

“He didn't call me... his AI did. He didn't want to call me...” Tonys voice was so soft, he wasn’t even sure where it came from. Yet the snort that Rhodey let out was a harsh contrast to what he was expecting. He composed himself fast, it was just the irony of the situation. They both sat there on the verge of laughter.

“The kid is so much like you it’s scary. The kid is your karma biting you in the ass. The amount of times me, Pep and Happy would be sat in a place like this wondering if you're okay is un-fucking- believable. You’re good with him. You know why he didn’t call you. He doesn’t want to let you down Tones, he doesn’t want to feel like a pain in your ass. It was the exact same thing that you felt in collage when you would refuse to tell me you got hurt. You two are the same side of the same coin and you’re both oblivious to it.” He finished with a chuckle before a familiar silence settled over them, its was harmless. It was safe.

Tony knew everything his best friend said was true. That was a lesson he learnt over the years, he wasn't always right, but Rhodey pretty much always was, he was never afraid to admit it either.

“I care about him so much, i don’t want to fuck him up.” He knew it was useless to fight.

“Incorrect. You love him, you won’t fuck him up.” Rhodey started. “ You two have changed each other in good ways, after that shit show of a ‘civil war’ he was there to drag you out of the lab, he was the one there who wouldn’t let you fall down again. You stopped drinking, he was the reason you were able to stop. You know me and Pep had tried everything over the years to get you to stop. Who knew we just needed a stubborn teenager.” Rhodey laughed before sobering up and continuing. “He sees the good in you, he knows the real you. You gave the kid a multimillion dollar suit so he wouldn’t get hurt, you’ve given him another male figure to look up too. You’ve allowed him to life his crazy, teenage, guilt complex ridden life, in a safer way and with another adult in his corner.”

Tony just looked at his best friend with the burning of tears in the back of his eyes. Just a little quieter Rhodey continued.

“He knows you’re in his corner, you’ve just got to reassure him of that. He’s used to only having his aunt, make sure he knows you’re there okay?” They continued to sit together with everything Rhodey had said sinking in. The harsh truth and the reality’s being painted for the man in the red suit.

After another couple of minutes Tony stood up, he released the suit that was acting as his second skin right now, he didn't need it, he knew he’d need the protection but right now he was as safe as he could be. He would be whole when he was back besides Peter.

_____________

They stayed like that for a while, Tony still worried about Peter who he still hadn’t heard anything about from Cho. Rhodey sat next to his best friend making sure he wouldn’t drive himself insane.

_______________

Some more time passed, the hand that was resting on Tonys shoulder transferred to his bouncing knee.

_______________

The bouncing knee moved to pacing, pacing up and down the small room. His movement disturbing the solid white of the room, the same shadow that was in the corner of the room followed Tony around. His little trail. Rhodey kept his seat, he was on the phone with May. Ensuring her that her nephew would be okay, a promise that logically he knew he could keep, but his mind telling him that he couldn’t keep that promise. He said that he would stay at the tower over the weekend. The promise that she’d come around on the weekend to make sure Tony didn’t break their kid, was how she left the two men.

_______________

After a further half an hour, Tony was interrupted in his pacing. Stopped in his tracks as Cho walked out with a smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes and a slight pinch in her brows. Like earlier that afternoon, both relief and concern washed over him. Rhodey stood up from where he was sat and joined Tony, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

“He’s okay Tony, he’s stable. Still unconscious, that’s probably for the better, there was a time where he woke up because he could feel all the pain so he had some of Rogers grade pain meds. He’s out for the count again, i don’t know for how long but theres a chance he will wake up soon.” She started as they were walking down the white walled maze better known as the Medbay. She took a deep breath before she continued. Rhodey and Tony had no idea what to expect. “He lost a lot of blood, probably more than he should have, the knife was a couple of centimetres out form his femoral artery. His healing factor, instead of trying to heal the wound was more focused on trying replenish the blood flow. We were lucky we managed to take some blood bags for him a while back for cases like this.” They were outside Peters hospital room, huddling like penguins. Tonys eyes drifted towards Peter.

He laid limp, his normally fluffy hair slightly matted with sweat and his skin almost blending with the white of high thread count sheets. He was aware that Cho had said he was okay to go in, so he did. He walked into the room and his heart almost shattered, he knew he couldn’t do anything to take away his kids pain. And that hurt like shit. He and Rhodey walked in, and moved to sit on the couch in the corner. Tony pulling up a chair so he could sit next to the bed. He knew that there was a chance Peter would freak out when he woke up, so maybe if he stayed close he could calm the panic before it got too much.

He also wanted to be close by. There was nothing wrong with that.

_________________

Peter wasn’t sure what had happened but it felt like he’d been smacked by a double decker bus, than that bus was slashed on top of him. He did not feel good. The simplicity of just opening his eyelids felt like a novelty, yet after a while, slowly more things came back together. There was a weight in his arm that he wanted to pull out and get rid of. His leg didnt feel like a leg, it was just a dull ache. He recognised the pain, it was something he was used to. The pain became his friend, it was a constant, along with the monotonous beeping that was coming in from somewhere. There was another two beats.

One was stable.Baddum baddum baddum. It was just like anyone’s heartbeat but it came with a matching whir. Sounded like something recalibrating, they could have been anyone, but its twin was a give away to who was with him.

The other was slightly unstable, but another, more prominent, matching whir came with it. Baddum... baddum... whir whir, baddum. It was a recognisable heartbeat to him. He had spent countless nights making sure he could hear it. It was his mentors, his father figures. Mister Stark- Tony.

He was safe. He was able to slip back into sleep with the awareness that he was safe in the room with his father figure and his best friend.

_______________

It felt like a few hours later when he woke up again. The double decker bus was no longer on top of him. It had only hit him and carried on. He was able to move his body, the simplicity of opening his eyes was no longer a novelty. It was a reality. There was only that one slightly unstable heartbeat in the room. It was calm, it had evened out a little more then what it was before.

His eyelids fluttered, the stillness of the room broken by the beeping monitor and the stable breathing of Tony. He wasn't sure how exactly he had gotten to the Medbay. He hadn’t called the man next to him, he was pretty sure about that. What ever had happened, it was probably better than bleeding out in an alley with a mugger next to him.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open for long, the white room reflected the little light that was there back into his eyes. A small whine escaped his lips. It wasn't intentional but then out of the silence a singular voice come out of it.

“Shh, shh, you're okay bud, you’re safe here.” Tonys groggy voice came through and made what pain he felt seep away a little more. Then slowly there was a calloused, yet soft hand running through Peters hair. He lightly leaned into the touch. His eyes fluttered open again

“You there Pete?” His voice sounded full of hope.

“Mmm h’re.” His voice was raspy and in need of water, Tony seemed to have gotten the message and there was a straw at his lips. Logically he knew that his arms worked, they weren’t just lead at his sides. Drinking in the water it was bliss against his throat.

“Woah, calm down there you sponge. Geez, don't make yourself sick.” His light laugh made the rooms tension melt away. Peters soft giggle came too.

“Feel like I’ve been hit with a double decker bus.” Peter just mumbled against heaviness of his face.

“Mmm that would be the super-soldier grade drugs that Cho used to keep you knocked out.” The lightness in his voice was slightly tinted by the mention of the super-solider. They both knew he was a tough subject and always would be one.

“Wh’t happened?” Everything was blurry, he was sure he got stabbed and there was a mugger but everything around that stopped making sense. He saw Tony take a deep breath before he started. This isn’t going to be good.

“You were having a day of avoiding me, so i watched Karen’s footage and you were on your way back to Queens, when there was a scream and you followed it. There was a man with both a gun and a knife. You managed to get him down and help her away. You had your back-turned and he was able to get the knife and went for your leg. You then told Karen not to call me, which she overrode by the way, and i managed to get to you just in time..” Tony trailed off and they made eye contact for a while, Peters mind was trying to put everything together.

“Why did you do it?” Tony asked quietly.

“Hm?” He wasn't sure what the man was relating to. Why did he go out as Spider-Man? Peter thought he’d already told him that. Why didn’t he call Tony? Why was he avoiding him all day?

“Tell Karen not to call me kid?” He was running his hand through Peters hair again, he wasn’t disappointed, he wasn't mad either. There was just confusion. He knew why, he heard Peter tell Karen why, Rhodey had explained too. He just- he just wanted to hear it from the boy.

Peter took a deep breath, he knew that eventually he’d have to tell the truth about everything. He just hoped it wouldn’t be because he was drugged up after nearly dying from a stab wound. He took a deep breath and knew that it would probably be better to rip it off like a band-aid. “I-i don’t want to disappoint you... you and May are the last ones left, I don’t want to wreck anything. You both mean too much to me, s-so somedays i feel like a complete burden to you. I know logically I’m not, but that voice in my head tells me i am.” He took in a shuddering breath before continuing. “So i try and back off a little, see if i can distance myself before something bad happens to you too..” he gave the man a small smile before the tears that were building in his eyes slowly slipped over board.

Traitors.

Tony just looked at the boy in-front of him, he knew exactly what was happening. Did Rhodey always have to be right? There were matching tears pricking in his eyes. “Can you skooch over a little, keep your leg elevated.” Tony, making sure not to jostle any of Peters tubes, wires, or leg, joined his kid on the bed and pulled him down to his chest so he could card through his hair properly. “This okay?” He felt Peter nodding against his chest, before he continued. “Kid, il mio bambino, you’re never going to be a burden to me, I’m sorry if i don’t say that often enough, you wont ever be a burden. I can’t promise anything but i can swear that ill try my best to stay safe. I want to be here for you and May.” Tony was caught of guard by the boy holding out his pinkie finger.

“That you’ll try your best to stay safe-”

“-and that you’ll try your best too. And that you’ll call me when you get hurt.” Tony added the last bit with a cheeky smile.

Pete hooked his pinkie around Tonys and they stayed like that for a while. Tony added a quick kissto the crown of the boys head before hearing his giggles. It made Tonys heart swell.

“You, spider boy, have wormed your way into my heart. And you're there now and theres no way out. So please for your old mans sake, when you feel like this come to me or May. That voice in your head is lying to you, it might tell you to stay away but you don't have too. You can come and talk about it, it doesn’t make you weak. It makes you so fucking strong. Please don't go on patrol, as much as i love the Medbay staff i don’t particularly like finding you bleeding in an alley.” He said with a ruffle of the boys hair.

“‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” The guilt was starting to swirl.

“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s just try and make sure it doesn’t happen again okay?” He said with as much compassion as he could. The poor kid couldn’t catch a break, he could forgo the lecture this time.

“Mkay, thank you Tony.” He was starting to get tired again. His head laying on top of Tonys heart. Allowing him to just focus on that one sound.

“You finally got my name then?” He saw the smile Peter gave off and he continued to run his hand through the boys hair again. “Go to sleep Pete, you’re safe here.”

He was pretty sure the boy was almost asleep, before his eyes fluttered open and he said.

“At least I’m in a stab-le condition now....” With the goofiest smile before conking out.

“Only you, Petey, only you.” Tony whispered before the exhaustion finally kicked in and he fell sleep too.

It was only half an hour later when Rhodey walked in with coffee in hand, prepared for anything. Quite literally, he'd seen Tony at his worst and at his best. There was no way of telling what he’d walk into. It wasn't too much of a surprise when he walked in to find Tony and Peter both asleep, with a calmness spread over them both... He made sure both May and Pepper had copies of the photos he’d taken. Then leaving the coffee on the side he left the two with a click of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, i hope yall enjoyed this :) My list of ideas and wips is ever growing, so idk what’s coming next. 
> 
> Feel free to join me on tumblr too @pomegranteseeds


End file.
